Reincarnation
by Yuu-Pon
Summary: Its been five years, five long years I've been living on this street corner, jiggling a soup can for pennies. My name is Drew Phantomhive. I'm sixteen years old and have been told I'm the spitting image of my grandfather when he was my age.
1. Prolouge

My family used to be rich, they had so much I still don't understand how my father gambled it all the way. We lost the company, the mansion , and I lost my family. They didn't die in a fire like my great-grandparents, no they left me. Its been five years, five long years I've been living on this street corner, jiggling a soup can for pennies. My name is Drew Phantomhive. I'm sixteen years old and have been told I'm the spitting image of my grandfather when he was my age.

Today it rained. I held layers of newspaper over my head. A man came and tossed coins into my can and held his umbrella over my head. I put down the papers and looked up to see a man not much older than me. Twenty maybe twenty five , he had long black hair that hung in his face and blood red eyes. You should have seen the look on his face when he saw mine. His eyes widened and he seemed shocked to the core. I wonder why. Maybe he was expecting some sixty year old man clutching a paper bag with a booze bottle inside, but instead he got little old me. Standing up, I noticed how tall he was, he had to be over six feet.

"Thank- you so much." I said with a smile the coins he had tossed could feed me for a week. The man still stood, eyes widened with shock.

"Mister? Hello? Are you alright?" I gently shook the man's shoulder.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. May I ask your name?" The man said coming out of his trance.

"My names Drew Phantomhive. Pleasure to meet you Mister?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Sebastian Michaelis." He smiled

" Pleasure to meet you Mister Michaelis."


	2. Filth

The rain that drizzled around us became a down pour in the matter of seconds. Mister Michaelis held the umbrella over our heads. "Would you like to go back to my apartment, Drew? I'll fix you dinner and you can spend the night, I have a feeling this downpour will last for a while." " No I couldn't. I wouldn't want to impose." _He's been so kind to me already, I couldn't possibly impose, now could I?_

"I insist, you seem to be someone who is wise beyond your years and I'd love to hear some of your stories if you're willing to share them." Mister Michaelis smiled.

" Dinner for stories? Seems alright."

With that he lead me down the street a few blocks, silently, holding the umbrella over us. We eventually stopped in front of one of the many brick buildings that lined the street. Mister Michaelis retrieved his keys from his coat pocket, and began searching for the correct one. Once he found the key he unlocked the door. Once inside, he folded the umbrella, and lead me up a flight of stairs. The stairs ended at a hallway with a single door at the end. Mister Michaelis found another key and unlocked the door. I removed the leather boots I had on and left them in the hallway. The man placed the folded umbrella into the corner lead me inside. He walked down a hall way entering a room at the end. I cautiously followed. He pulled open a few drawers, fumbling around with the contents inside. Mister Michaelis eventually produced a few articles of clothing which he handed to me. He opened a closet and found a pair of dress shoes which he also handed over to me.

"These should fit you. Make yourself at home. I'm sure you'd love to take a shower." I looked down I was covered in street's filth, I'm sure I smelt of death.

"Thank you." I smiled " A shower would be amazing." He lead me down the hallway again and pushed open another door.

"I'll start dinner so, take your time." He smiled and left closing the door. I ran the water letting it heat up while I pealed off the clothes I've been wearing for the past year. Stepping into the stream of water, the dirt that covered me head to toe ran off turning the bottom of the tub dark brown. I probably stood in there an hour scrubbing away the years of dirt. Once dried. I took a look at the clothes I was given, blue shorts that went to my knees a dress shirt, black vest, blue ribbon, a jacket that matched the short, and black knee high socks. I pulled on the shorts and buttoned up the dress shirt. I looked in the mirror. My blue black hair had become long and tangled over the years. I brushed it through until every knot was gone. I saw a pair of scissors on the sink's rim and decided to chop it all off. Using the ribbon I tied it back into a ponytail, and sliced it off. The clump of hair fell to the tiled floor. I picked it up and threw it into the trash. I finished dressing and left the room. The air smelt heavenly , my new shoes clicked on the hardwood floor as I followed the sent, clutching the ribbon because I had no idea what it was for. Mister Michaelis stood before the stove stirring the contents of a pot. He looked up when I entered.

"Ah! Drew just in time. Your dinner is almost ready."

"Thank you for all this. But I have one question."

"And that would be?" He asked stirring the contents of another pot.

"What's this ribbon for?" He laughed, I gave him a confused look and he retrieved the ribbon from my hand.

"It's a tie of sorts. Allow me." Mister Michaelis lifted the collar of my shirt and tied the ribbon around my neck, into bow in the front. Once finished he backed away a few feet and looked me up and down.

"The spitting image of Young Master isn't he." He muttered to himself.


	3. The Price For His Services

I sat down to a full course meal. The table piled high with basically everything. I stuffed my face, pausing only to get a gulp of water. Mister Michaelis just sat there at the opposite end of the table. He didn't eat along with me, nor did he say a single thing. All he did was watch me. I tried to ignore it, but found it rather hard because well, he was staring at me!

"You said you wanted to hear some of my stories Mister Michaelis." I asked placing my fork onto one of my many empty plates.

" Please call me Sebastian, and yes." He replied standing, starting to clear the table. He finished clearing the table in the blink of an eye. No lie. A blink. Of an eye.

"I wouldn't know where to begin with the stories so…just ask me some questions." I said as Sebastian set down a cup of, if memory serves, Earl Grey. I sipped at the drink cautiously, the steam carrying the sent into my face.

" You said your last name was Phantomhive, correct?"

"That is correct."

"Then might I ask why you were living on the streets. The Funtom Company was quite successful, so I'm not quite getting your…" He paused searching for the right words

" I'm not quite getting your situation."

"Ah.. The whole homeless thing. It's a long story but I'll try to sum it up. My father, had a gambling problem. A serious one, my grandfather Ciel, passed away when I was a year old, and my father wasted no time gambling what my grandfather worked away his life for. Five years ago he lost. Big time. We lost the company, then the manor, and all the land that the name Phantomhive had been scribbled upon its documents. Then the two, my mum and dad, had the wonderful idea to sell the family ring they managed to hide from the mafia, dump me on the side of the road, and run off to Paris or some jungle in Brazil. I don't even know."

" Do you ever think of revenge? Regaining the company, manor and the Earldom ? Maybe even the title of 'The Queen's Guard Dog' ?"

"Every waking second. I think of revenge, but I could never do it all by myself."

"Would you like my help, Drew?"

"No no no no. I couldn't ask that and I have no way of paying you, obviously." I waved my hands in front of me.

"I only want one thing, Drew. Your grandfather Ciel paid the price and he got what he wanted, and even more."

" Two things. How'd you know my grandfather, and what is this price you keep talking off?"

"I'm a demon, and I want to make a deal. A deal for your soul."

"My soul? A demon?" I laughed for a moment the 'demon' gave me a curious look.

" You expect me to believe you are a demon? That's absurd."

"You're grandfather made a contract, and I cultivated that soul of his for years as his fateful servant. Once he felt his revenge was given, I had my dinner. And might I add, it was delicious." He licked his lips in memory.

"Oh." was all I could say.

" Drew? Do you want to make a contract?" Sebastian asked casually.

" Yes. Do it. I want my revenge against those wretched people who sullied my name, I will retrieve my company from the mud puddle it has settled in, and claim back the title ' The Queen's Guard Dog'!" I said without hesitation.

"Yes, my Lord."


	4. Vengance

I awoke to the sound of curtains being drawn back, and the morning sunlight filling the room. I sat up, yawned and stretched. I rubbed the side of my neck, it sore from having the seal of the covenant placed on it last night.

"Good morning, Young Master." Sebastian greeted as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Good Morning." I replied.

"Last night I was able to track down your runaway parents, they are currently in New England, more specifically, Cape Cod. Would you like to go take vengeance upon them today, My Lord?" Sebastian stated, tying a blue ribbon around my neck. I wore today, the same as I did yesterday except the clothing was green. Slipping on my shoes, I stood and stretched again.

"Sounds like a plan." I replied

"Very good, Sir. We can depart for America momentarily." Sebastian said handing me a cane and top hat. We left a moment later, snatching up some last minute plane tickets. First class in fact, I was surprised that there were any left considering we took flight not minutes after we boarded. A few hours later we arrived, landing at an airport a few miles from where my parents lived.

"So this is Cape Cod?" I asked already knowing it obviously was. Sebastian handed me my cane and placed the hat upon my head. We stood in front of the airport trying to catch a cab. Once we finally found one, we got in. I coughed at the sent of smoke and sunscreen . Sebastian told the man driving the address and the car sped off. We arrived momentarily, in front of a small white house with a sea shell driveway, a white fence surrounded the front lawn. Once we exited the car, we had the man leave, no need for witnesses to whatever may go down. Sebastian held open the gate and I walked down the small path that led to the front door. Sebastian rang the door bell and I heard a small dog begin yapping and a voice quite the creature. The door creaked open and a man who I recognized as my father stood there annoyed look upon his face.

"Would this be the Phantomhive residence?" Sebastian asked.

"That would be correct. What do you want?" My father replied.

"Let me introduce my master, Drew Phantomhive. He has longed to be reunited with his dear mother and father, and he has finally found you." Sebastian stated stepping aside so I was in view of my father. My father's mouth fell agape and he pushed open the door, pushing past Sebastian and joined me on the walkway.

Taking my shoulders he looked me up and down. " Is it really you Drew?"

I forced a smile and some 'happy' tears " Yeah, it's me father."

He ushered me inside the small residence, blabbering on about how he and mother 'missed' me and how he searched for me where ever they went. All the while I thought: _LIES! LIES! LIES! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! You left me in a parking lot, you said good-bye and left me in the liquor store parking lot! You handed me a five and said 'make it last!'. _

He babbled on about how great his life was and how he was able to stop gambling. Sebastian prepared tea for us, handing the two of us cracked tea cups. I traced my finger over the rim of the cup, the chip in the rim was sharp and cut my finger, letting a drop of blood flow from the pin-prick cut. I licked away the drop, nodding my head as if to assure my father I was actually listening to his babble. Eventually, the rat dog began yapping again and the front door opened.

"Hun! I'm home, I got the lottery tickets and booze! I'm feeling we're going to win tonight!" It was my mother's voice. She entered the sitting room clutching bags of groceries, that she dropped the moment she saw me. She began crying, bringing her hands to her face. Though, these weren't real tears, but faked ,unreal ones. My father stood and went to her side. I chuckled under my breath. Soon enough though, it became a full bodied laugh, that stopped my mother's fake tears. I laughed even more, at the curious face they both had on.

"How I waited for this day!" I exclaimed. " What fun it'll be to see the answers cut out of you!" Sebastian smiled, removing the white gloves he wore.

"What do you mean, son?! We haven't done anything wrong!" My father replied.

" Nothing wrong?! NOTHING WRONG! IS DESPOSING ME IN THE PARKING LOT NOTHING _WRONG!_ Now answer these questions and then I'll let Sebastian have his fun!"

"Okay! Okay! We'll answer your questions but please don't hurt us!" my mother exclaimed

"Who did you lose the manor, land and company too?" I asked, smirking.

"I lost the manor to James Ordic! The land to Casper Ethans and the company to Edgar Chase!" My father said his voice all panicky.

"Thank you Father." I replied.

"You won't hurt us now right?! You got your information!" my mother exclaimed.

"Sebastian. This is an order. DO YOUR WORST!"

"Yes. My Lord."


	5. A One Sided Game or Russian Rullet

"It is done." Sebastian stated, crouching next to my parents' lifeless bodies.

" I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd go that far." I replied, shivering as I thought back on what he did to them.

"Well I am a demon. And you did say 'do your worst'." Sebastian stated with a grin.

"I guess I did. So we should track down those three men, right?" I asked.

"If that's what my master wishes." Sebastian replied

" Go find out what you can about the three. I'll stay here and rummage through their things." I stated.

"I'll be back momentarily, young master." Sebastian stated.

I stood in the room, my parent's bodies lay on the floor. I walked up the narrow stairway. Framed photographs hung on the wall, most recent but there was one, small photo that looked like it had been folded, unfolded and folded again. I removed it from the frame. It was our family photo, from when I was five. My hair was a mess, and my shirt buttoned the wrong way. I smiled, ripping the picture into confetti. I continued up the stairs, I heard soft crying. I followed it, finding myself in a child's room. A little boy sat in a race car bed, rubbing away his tears. He looked up when I pushed open the door.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I think I should be asking you that." I replied

"I'm Alex Phantomhive." He replied pushing back his blankets.

"I'm Drew Phantomhive. So that makes me your older brother." I stated. " Now why are you crying?"

" I heard mommy crying. Is mommy and daddy alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. They're perfectly fine." I replied giving a fake smile. I heard a knock on the window and I went to open it. Sebastian swung into the room, Alex gasped because he did it so effortlessly. Sebastian was carrying a large bundle. I was scared to see what was inside.

"Young Master I have returned, accompanied by two of the three men your parents were indebted to." He stated opening the bundle, two men were inside bound with ropes, and gagged with rags. " These two men are James Ordic and Casper Ethans."

" Bring them down stairs, I want to have a discussion with them." I smirked, the men's eyes widened in fear. I made my way to the door.

"Don't you come down stairs, Alex. No matter what you may hear. I'll call you down when I'm finished." I stated.

Sitting in the chair my father had been sitting in previously I spoke to the bound men on the floor.

"Now men. I don't want to hurt you. I just want what is rightfully mine. However, if you don't give it back, I can't guarantee your safety."

My response was the two men's mumble of agreement.

"James Ordic. My father lost the Phantomhive manor to you correct? And you Casper Ethans, the land. I want it back." Sebastian un gagged them.

"You can have the land back! Get the deeds from my safe! I don't want it any more!" Ethans called.

"Very good, and you Ordic?"

"I will never give up my manor, I won it fair and square."

" Is that your final decision?" I asked

"Yes. That is my final answer."

"Well that's too bad. Sebastian go get the deeds for the land and manor. I'll handle what's here." I ordered. Sebastian bowed and left the house. I smirked. Walking to a side table, I pulled open the drawer and snatched the revolver I had found when snooping before. I opened the chamber and pulled out all the bullets but one. I closed it and gave it a spin.

"Would you like to play a game, Ordic?" I asked standing beside him pointing the gun to his head. " I like playing games. Lets play." I said pulling the trigger. Still alive. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Empty." I said "Lets try again!" I pulled the trigger once more. Nothing.

"Thirds times the charge as they say." I smiled and pulled the trigger once more. A loud bang rang out. Ordic fell to his side, dead a pool of red blood forming on the floor. I filled the chamber once more.

'I can't have any witnesses, now can I?" I asked Ethans, pointing the gun to his head and pulling the trigger.

A bang rang out once more.


	6. Welcome Home

Sebastian returned just after Ethans corpse fell to the floor. He clutched several roles of parchment. Unrolling them, I scanned the print quickly. The once black ink had faded with time to a light blue. Rolling them back up, I gave them to Sebastian.

"You've gone and made a mess, now haven't you young master?" Sebastian asked.

"I suppose your right. Clean this up, bury them in the yard or something." I replied

"What should we do with the boy?"

" I'll take him with me." I replied, climbing back up the stairs. I walked into Alex's room, to find him sitting in the corner playing with plastic dinosaurs.

"Alright, Alex. Pack your clothes, you're coming to live with me." I said crouching next to him.

"Will mommy and daddy be coming too?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

_How long can I keep lying to him?_

"No. No they won't."

"Why?" He asked tears welling up in his eyes.

"Because they're gone." I stated. I wasn't in the mood for twenty questions, but Alex on the other hand.

"They're coming back right?"

"They are not, coming back. Ever. Now, hurry up and pack. We'll be heading back in a moment."

_I Personally, would be scared shitless if they did come back._

He began crying, using the back of his hands to wide away his tears.

"Come now, you'll have a lot of fun back at my house." I said trying to get him to stop sniffling. "So lets back up your clothes and we can hit the road."

"Alright!" He said.

_Man, little kids are really bipolar aren't they?_

He grabbed a large suit case from his closet and shoved everything he could into it. So much in fact he had to sit on top of it to zip it.

I carried his bag downstairs and placing it on the couch.

"Sebastian?!" I called because he was nowhere to be found " We're ready to go!"

"Yes, Master?" he said appearing behind me.

" We're ready to go to the mansion now." I stated.

" Very good, I have prepared a car to take us to the airport." Sebastian replied, opening the door for me and Alex to leave.

Alex was sleeping in the seat next to me, Sebastian in the seat across . The plane was to touch down soon.

" I have reverted the mansion back into its original state, the way it was when your grandfather lived there. I hope it will please you." Sebastian said as the cab pulled into the mansions long drive. Alex was still asleep, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Sebastian, would you mind carrying Alex inside?" I asked as the cab stopped in front of the huge, stone manor.

"It would be my pleasure." He said getting out of the car, and picking up Alex so his head rested on his chest. Sebastian grabbed the luggage from the trunk and carried it inside.

"Whoa. It's just like in the pictures!" I exclaimed as I entered the manor. My father had turned the place into a huge man cave. Now it was back in its original state, the way my grandfather had it.

"I'm glad you're pleased with it." Sebastian said, carrying Alex up the large staircase. "Come, I'll show you to you room."


	7. Private Office

"Brother?" Alex asked.

"What is it, Alex?" I replied putting down the files I had been scanning.

"What's this mark?" He asked running up to me and poking me in the neck at the sight where the seal was placed.

"N-nothing. Its nothing, just a tattoo." I stated

"Does mommy and daddy know you have that tattoo?" He asked

"Yes, they were the reason I got this 'tattoo'." I replied

"Does it have a special meaning?" he asked

"I'll tell you when you get older, now its time for bed , run along." I said yawning. It had been an eventful day exploring the manor and going through the previous family's belongings. I walked the long hallway to my bedroom. Flopping onto the bed, I thought back on what Sebastian had said about the room.

" _This was once your grandfather's bedroom and it holds many secrets within it's walls."_

I shook the memory from mind, I had been thinking all day about exactly what he meant by that. Was it literal or not?

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked through the closed door, knocking on it lightly.

"Yes? Come in." I replied sitting up.

" I have something for you. Something every head of the Phantomhive family should have." He stated, bending low, and opening his palm to display a ring.

"It's the family ring!" I exclaimed taking it from him "Where'd you get this?"

"If I couldn't track down a precious family heirloom, what kind of butler would I be?" He asked smirking

" A normal one." I replied sarcastically. I slipped the ring onto each of my fingers, but I found it was too big on almost all of them, except my thumb.

"I suppose your right." Sebastian admitted

"What did you mean about the walls?" I asked

"About the walls, sir?" He asked

"Yesterday you said the walls held secrets. Did you mean that in a literal way?"

"A literal way in fact, sir." he replied " the walls hold many secrets."

He walked to the dresser and slid his hand behind it. A loud, sliding sound echoed. The wall indented, and slid aside, slipping into a hollow space behind the section next to it. I gasped in amazement.

"Now, if you'll follow me." Sebastian stated lighting the candelabra that sat on the nightstand.

I stood before the opening in the wall, the air was stale, and dusty. I coughed as Sebastian led me down the stone stairwell. As we made our decent I notice doors lining the walls on either side.

_This must have been for a quick escape._

The stairs ended at a old wooden door, with a iron padlock hanging, locking us out.

"Got a key?" I asked.

"But of course." Sebastian replied pulling out a skeleton key from his pocket. The lock groaned with its age as it was turned open. Once the lock was off the door swung open, cold, stale gust of wind blew from the room and up the staircase. Sebastian walked into the room, lighting the candles that adorned the walls.

The room was of medium size, a desk was towards the back, a large worn leather chair pushed behind it. Afire place was built into the wall, half burnt logs still inside. A bookshelf was pushed up against the wall notebooks and documents overflowing from it.

"What is this place?" I asked pulling a notebook from the stack and skimming the pages.

" Your grandfather's private office, this is where he kept all his secrets." Sebastian replied.


	8. The Homosexual Grim Reaper

"It's been two weeks, why hasn't the queen replied yet?" I said to myself as I twirled pasta noodles onto my fork.

"I believe she has." Sebastian stated handing me an envelope. I put down my fork and took the envelope. It was sealed with red candle wax. I opened it and pulled out the contents inside. I read it out loud to myself

" Dear Drew Phantomhive, It is my pleasure to give back your title as 'Earl' and also to give back the Phantomhive family's previous job. I would like you to start immediately. I'm sure you've read in the papers, about the copy cat that has emerged recently. It appears another _Jack the Ripper _is on the loose, killing prostitutes and harvesting their wombs. I would like this menace to society caught as quickly as possible. I wish you the best of luck."

Sebastian chuckled and I gave him a confused look.

"It's just that I know half of the original killer, and you're related to the other half."

"What do you mean I'm related to him? And there was more than one Jack the Ripper?" I asked a bit confused

"Oh yes, see your grandfather's aunt, was half of Jack the Ripper. She teamed up with a homosexual grim reaper who killed her with a chainsaw."

"So…is this homosexual grim reaper still around?" I asked

"I'm back in town, so I'm sure he'll show up in a day or so."

"He's got a thing for you?" I asked with a smirk

"Unfortunately."

"Well if he does show up, tell him I'd like to have a talk with him."

The next day the homosexual grim reaper showed up. It was around 8 in the morning and I was eating breakfast , Sebastian stood to my left. He broke through the large window.

"Ooooohhhh Basssy!" He called landing on the table.

"What do you want, Grell?" Sebastian asked the intruder.

"Ooh! How I've missed you these past years!" He exclaimed glomping Sebastian.

"Grell! Please get off me!" Sebastian pleaded from underneath Grell.

I cleared my throat loudly to get the red head's attention

"Grell was it? Mind if I ask you some questions?" I asked looking over the scene on the floor. He looked at me for the first time since he entered through the window. His face changed drastically.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Grell exclaimed, standing, his heels clicking as he walked over to me. He grabbed my face and turned it side to side studying me. "Oh, it's not you is it. You don't have that eye patch."

"If you're referring to my grandfather, then no I am not "him"." I stated " Now, Grell I have some questions for you. If you wouldn't mind answering them."

"What do I get out of answering these questions?" Grell asked

" I'll give you Sebastian for a day. You can do anything you want with him." I said twirling the family ring around my finger.

"But Master!" Sebastian protested.

"Really! Anything? Even kissing?!" Grell asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Even kissing." I replied.

"Master!" Sebastian protested once again.

"Shut up, Sebastian." I stated.

"Oh, Yes! Alright ask away!" Grell exclaimed twirling around the room.

"Tell me about Jack the Ripper, Grell." I stated


	9. The Fourth Murder

"This is the scene of the latest crime right?" I asked Sebastian as we stood behind a crowd of people.

"That is correct, my lord."

'Ooh! Doesn't this bring back memories, Bassy? When you came to investigate, looking for the first Jack the Ripper, with Jack the Ripper in tow. Hehe, it still gives me chills when I think of all that red blood we painted the city with." Grell exclaimed

"Why did you have to bring him, Master?" Sebastian asked pushing Grell away from him.

"Because since he _is _the original criminal, he can surly tell me flaws in the murder which we can use to track down the culprit." I replied, pushing my way through the crowd.

I stood at the front of the crowd now, watching the police officers and detectives survey the crime scene. I lifted the yellow _Do Not Cross-Crime Scene _tape and stepped into the restricted area.

"Hold on, You're not allowed in here." A detective said standing in my way.

"Yes I am." I replied, grabbing the case files he was holding

" So what have you found out? Any leads? Who was the victim? What number victim is this?"

"That's classified." The man said reaching for the file.

"I'm here by order of the queen." I said holding up the envelope to show proof

" Sebastian memorize these files, and quickly please."

"B-but you're just a kid." The detective replied.

"You wouldn't understand, detective and it's better that you don't." An older man said

" Welcome, Earl Phantomhive. The queen informed me that the guard dog was on the prowl once more."

The first detective stood stunned. Grell walked around the crime scene admiring the red blood everywhere, and Sebastian was on the sidewalk playing with kittens.

"Sebastian! Why are you playing with cats?!" I asked noticing him as the old detective blabbered on.

'I'm sorry, master. I just couldn't resist." He replied his cheeks flushed.

*Sigh*

"Did you memorize those files?" I asked

"Yes I did, master. Ah, pardon my rudeness." He replied handing back the original documents.

"Grell! Stop admiring the blood and let's go!" I called

"But I like the blood." He replied.

"I'm sure you'll see plenty of it soon enough." I stated walking underneath the yellow tape that Sebastian had lifted high.

"We have four victims, all in the last month. Mary Davis, Harriet Smith, Emily Franklin, and a Jane Doe. All prostitutes, all had their wombs removed, and throats slit before hand. Grell did you notice anything about the scene?" I asked

"I was able to get a glimpse of the body before they hauled it away. It was poorly done, in truth. The cut was jagged and sloppily done and it looks as though the murderer didn't cut deep enough at the throat, so she didn't die right away. Most likely blood loss when her womb was removed." Grell replied

"We should go see the bodies close. Sebastian find where the previous three are buried and where this one is being held." I stated, placing the case files down and slumping down in the chair.

"Yes, Sir. I'll return before your tea has cooled." He replied


	10. I have a question my dear readers

**Hey, guys...wow it's been a while since I last posted to this fanfiction...serious case of writers block, and i was wondering...should I continue this monstrosity or not?**


	11. A Metting With The Undertaker

**My god, I didn't think anyone actually enjoyed this. I'm touched. Well I'll try my best and hope it's not an utter failure. **

* * *

We stood before a before a brick building that seemed as old as time itself. I looked cautiously at the tombstones and coffins that leaded against the walls of the shop. The sign above, stated Under taker, and was in danger of falling from the building. Sebastian held open the door and I wrinkled my nose at the smell.

"Hello?" Sebastian called out. A coffin that leaned against the wall, groaned as the lid was slid open a crack . A wide grin appeared along with a flash of yellow-green eyes.

"Why hello, Earl, long time no see." The grin's owner cackled, stepping out of the coffin. He re-crooked his top hat, that adorned his long gray hair. "It seems like just yesterday I prepared your funeral. Ah, I see Master Butler is here as well!"

"We're here on business, Undertaker. Not a reunion." Sebastian pointed out.

"You completely left me out of that, 'good to see you' thing! No fair, don't you want to see me?" Grell whined from his place on top of a coffin.

"Oh, I saw you last night, Grell." Undertaker grinned, munching on a dog bone shaped biscuit. "So, Earl. What brings you to my humble shop?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the copycat Jack the Ripper, well at least I hope you have, considering you prepared the bodies and all. And I was wondering if you could tell us about the bodies in question." I stated, taking one of the biscuits he offered.

" I need compensation, Earl."

" What would you like?" I asked, not surprised that I'd have to pay for the information.

"Only the choicest of laughter!" Undertaker grinned, rocking back and forth in excitement.

Sebastian sighed and went to speak. I raised a hand to stop him.

'Knock, knock." I said, starting off my joke.

"Who's there?" Undertaker asked, still rocking

"The police, your entire family died in a car accident."

Undertaker stood stunned a moment before letting out a laugh way too loud for the anti-joke I'd just told.

"That's so horrible, it's funny." Undertaker chuckled.

"So, tell us everything you know about the case." I demanded

"Grell did a much, much better job. The cuts were made with a dull knife, creating a jagged cut, and made it harder to get a deep enough one. The girls died most painfully. They were still alive when their wombs were removed." Undertaker stated. , pulling a cloth off a body to reveal the latest victim, he demonstrated as he explained. Grell blushed at the 'compliment', holding his face in his hands in pure delight.

"What do you think the weapon was?" I asked as he probed the dead prostitute

"Somethiiiinnggg...like this!" Undertaker replied rummaging through his drawers and pulling out a long, thin knife. He ran his finger over the edge and licked away the blood that trailed down his finger.

"Just a common kitchen knife? Well, thank you for your time, Undertaker."

Undertaker smiled largely once more "Good-bye Earl, and you as well Master Butler."

The door slammed shut behind us and I frowned at the sudden brightness of the sun. Sebastian held open the car door and I climbed in, followed by Grell.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, My lord?" Sebastian replied looking back at me in the rear view mirror

"Compile a list of suspects consisting of people who have no alibi, are medically trained, practice magic or have some sort of motive. Hurry with it if you could, Alex wants to go to the circus tonight."

"Right away my lord."


	12. Take My Soul, Sebastian

"Him?" I asked unsure as Sebastian pointed to a teenaged boy who was unloading a truck that was parked just before the general store.

"Yes, his name is Thomas. He grew up without parents, and doesn't have a known last name. He is the only suspect fitting all the criteria for the murderer. No alibi for the nights of each murder either. We can safely assume that he is the copy-cat Jack the Ripper." He replied and I nodded. Out of the thousand and some odd suspects, it had been narrowed down to a strawberry blonde haired seventeen year old.

With a sigh I stepped from the shadows and made my way across the street to the store front, Sebastian trailed behind. Thomas looked up as we approached, slightly curious to why a noble was coming towards him.

"Are you Thomas?" I asked and he place down the crate he was carrying.

"Hiya, yeah I'm Thomas. What can I help ya with?" Thomas asked.

"I'm Earl Drew Phantomhive, and I have been asked by the queen herself to give something to you." I replied

"What is it then?" Thomas asked and Sebastian took the matter over.

"Master, I hate to disappoint, but the object in question seems to be misplaced. If I may suggest we go back to the manor." Sebastian stated

"If you would, Thomas." I stated and Thomas nodded.

"Let me tell the manager and I'll be with you in a moment." Thomas smiled and walked into the store. I waited a moment alone, Sebastian had gone to get the car, and when Thomas returned, we both climbed into the back seat of the car.

Arriving at the manor, the door flew open and Alex ran down the stone steps to greet us.

"Brother, who's this?" He asked hugging my waist, I smiled and introduced him to Thomas, who smiled. Sebastian led us into the study.

"Sebastian go make us some tea, then track down the 'object'." I demanded, Sebastian bowed and left.

"Thomas, I have an idea where the object is. Follow me?" I said standing from the chair I'd been sitting in. Thomas nodded and followed me from the room. I led him to my bedroom.

"Why are we in here?" Thomas asked and I walked over to the dresser and slid my hand behind it, searching for the button Sebastian had pushed. I found it and the wall slid open. Thomas stood shocked for a moment.

"This way." I demanded, lighting a lantern and beginning the decent down the steps. Thomas followed slowly behind. I unlocked the door at the end of the stairs and entered the hidden study.

"What is this place?" Thomas asked as I closed the door.

"My grandfather's hidden study, it's been hidden until recently. Why did I bring you here you may be wondering, well it's quite simple really." I pulled a gun from the desk drawer and loaded it. "You have no alibi, for any of the nights during the murders. You were in the vicinity of the murders at the time of the murders. You have a previous record, and so much more. I came to one conclusion and that is, you're the copy-cat Jack the Ripper."

Thomas laughed, a loud, blood-chilling laugh. "Me? The murderer?"

I nodded. "I guess someone found me out. So what? Are you going to take me in?" He asked with a large smile across his face.

"By orders of the queen, I am to kill you." I replied and he laughed once more. I pointed my gun at him and his smile stretched.

"No, I think I'll just leave." He stated and turned to the door. I laughed, a put the gun to the back of his head. He turned around and gripped my hand. I heard the sickening crack before I felt the pain run up my arm. I dropped the gun on reflex and gripped the broken hand. Thomas snatched the gun from the floor and smiled.

"See you later." Thomas smiled and left the room. I followed after him slowly, still clutching my broken hand. The bang rang out and I ran quickly up the stairs.

* * *

I stood in the dining hall, staring at the blood covered floor. Thomas stood over him, gun still pointed at Alex's lifeless body.I rushed over to him and shoved Thomas away. I kneeled next to Alex and pulled his lifeless body into my arms. He was soaked in the red, sticky blood and soon I was too. He was dead, I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I laid him back down, and stood.

Thomas laughed madly "You should see your face!"

I balled my broken hand into a fist, and slammed it into his face. He stumbled backwards, and I punched him again and again. He dropped the gun as I slammed my broken fist into his face once more. I snatched it from the ground and held it shakily with my unbroken hand.

I pointed it at him, and pulled the trigger. The bang rang out, and I dropped the gun. I ran from the room and pulled open the large front doors. I ran. I left the grounds and headed towards town. I don't know why or how, but I ended up there, and once I got to the ally way where I sat for the last years of my life. I sunk down into the wall and cried. The sky growled and dumped its contents onto the city.

"Master?"

I looked up to find Sebastian hovering over me.

"What is it, Master?" Sebastian asked

"I can't live like this anymore!" I yelled over the rain, balling my hand into a fist and slamming it into the brick wall to the side of me. "This is all my fault, I-I can't keep doing this. That bastard killed...he killed my brother! Right before me, Sebastian, right before me. I can't do as single thing right, the murderer was waiting for us, that bullet was for me! He killed so many, and it's all my fault!"

"Master." Sebastian whispered, removing his tail coat and draping it over my head to keep the rain from pouring onto me. "You'll catch your death if you stay out here any longer. Come, we'll go back to the manor, and I'll make you warm milk with honey."

"No. I'm not going back to that life, it was constant terror! I had a better life living on the streets." I stated, and pulling the soaked wool coat from my head. Sebastian stood motionless before me, a small smirk on his face. His eyes glowed red, and he stepped forward towards me. I forget sometimes that he's a demon who will eventually kill me.

"Do it, Sebastian! This is an order, stop wasting time and take my soul already!" I yelled and Sebastian smiled

"Yes, My Lord."


End file.
